Harry Potter and the Blacks Light
by Dragonknight1450
Summary: Harry arrives at Grimmauld Place almost right off. When he sneaks down to the kitchen one might and discovers almost everything about his life is a lie.


It was nearing midnight when Harry jerked awake from another nightmare. Panting, he decided to sneak down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He slowly slipped out of his bed and out of his and Ron's room. Creeping down the stairs, he started hearing muted voices coming from his destination. He paused just outside the slightly open door. He noticed four distinct voices, two male two female. The two male voices he recognized as Remus and Sirius but he knew only one of the female voices, that being Tonks. He was about to walk in he heard a name that made him pause. "Bella needs to be freed from the binding as soon as possible Siri. The strain on her mind gets worse all the time. By the time Voldemort decides to break open Azkaban she'll be even more insane then when she went in." That was the unknown voice "I know I know! But I can't do anything until Pettigrew is captured!" Harry slowly opened the kitchen door to look in. Luckily for him it didn't squeak. As the room's occupants continued talking Harry glanced around the room. His eyes confirmed what his ears had told him. Sitting at the table were Remus, Sirius, Tonks, and a platinum blonde witch who's face he couldn't see. Fortunately none of them were facing him. He stood there for a few minutes trying to figure out who it could be when something she said caught his attention. "What if I told you I know where he's hiding?" Sirius jumped up, "That's great! What are we waiting for? Let's go!" "We can't just yet Siri! Right now he's hiding out at Snape's house but in a few days time he will go into the muggle neighbohood to get supplies. He will be vulnerable then." "She's right Sirius," said Lupin, "We can't go now otherwise they'll know she told and she's as good as dead." Harry's hatred was what made him speak next, "And besides, you don't really think that you're going after the rat without me do you?" All four jumped up and whirled around, wands out. Harry, feeling strangely calm, simply raised an eyebrow at the wands pointed towards him. Remus was the first to recover, "Harry! What are you doing here?!" "Well I had another nightmare so I came down to get a drink and calm down but imagine my surprise when I find you all." He finally got a good look at the final person in the room. He was shocked to see the face of Narcissa Malfoy looking back at him. "Mrs. Malfoy no offense but what the ruddy hell are you doing here?" "Harry please, call me Narcissa or Cissy even. As for what I'm doing here..." "That will take a bit longer to explain. Actually it's a good thing your here, we really have quite a few things to talk to you about," said Sirius "Why can't you tell me about it during the day?" "Geez Harry," said Tonks, "I thought you were smart. Obviously we can't during the day because there are some people who don't think you should know these things." "We'll start with what you overheard, sit down." Harry did so. "Pup have you ever heard of a woman called Bellatrix Lestrange?" "Yeah, she's supposed to be Voldemort's biggest supporter. She's in Azkaban isn't she?" "She is," Remus took over, "But what you need to know is that before she was Bellatrix Lestrange she was Bellatrix Black. She was Sirius's cousin along with her sisters, Tonks' mom, Andromeda, and Narcissa." Narcissa herself spoke next, "Bella was a very strong willed person and, much to our parents dismay, none of us followed their Pure-Blood supremacy propaganda. Now before you ask the reason that I married Lucius was because our parents drew up a marriage contract between he and myself. Andy got out before they could make one for her but Bella wasn't as fortunate, in fact she has it worse then me. Knowing how stubborn she was they put a clause in the contract that literally bound Bella's will to her husband, Rodopholus, so that whatever he says goes. I, on the other hand, was the perfect daughter and did what my parents told me, which also meant I would follow my husband dutifully as well. Our parents however, underestimated how strong Bella's will was and she began to fight the compulsion. Now while she sometimes did break through and have her own moments, the constant strain it put on her mind gradually drove her insane, it slowly turned her into what she is today." "So...she isn't really responsible for anything she's done." Relief was visible on all four of their faces. "I'm glad that you realized that." "Ok, so what was this I heard about releasing her from the binding?" Sirius answered him, "Well you see, her mind essentially shut off after it all became too much and just let the spell control her body. Breaking the spell will allow her own mind to reassert control over herself but to break the spell, the marriage contract needs to be dissolved. The problem is that the marriage can only be annulled by the current Head of House which is technically me but I have no rights seeing as I am still a criminal, according to the Ministry." "So now we have another reason to get Pettigrew...is there any way I can help?" All four grinned, "Well," said Tonks, "When she's back to herself she'll be really confused and most likely scared, definitely lonely. Unfortunately what is going to happen can't really be predicted, this kind of thing doesn't happen a lot so the side-effects are unknown. She's going to need someone to talk to and to be there for her and since we all will be busy...would you be willing to do it?" "Of course! If anyone knows about being trapped with no way out it's me. Besides it'll be an excuse to get away from Mrs. Weasley." "Yes well if everything goes to plan we won't have to stay here for to long after we rescue Bella," said Sirius, "The less time you are under Dumbledore's control the better. Don't ask where we will be going it's a surprise. Now, let's talk about the second topic tonight, you." "Yeah, I'm kinda wondering why you're being so down on Dumbledore." "Albus isn't the saint he makes himself out to be Harry. He's kept many things from you, trying to shape you into something you aren't. Dumbledore has plans for you Harry. Again don't ask because we aren't sure about them." "Ok, fine, but what was it that you wanted to tell me so much?" "Ah, yes well as we said Dumbledore has kept many things from you. The first of it all is-" he cut off sharply. With a confused look Sirius turned to Remus who furrowed his brows in thought. A moment later his eyes lit up in understanding then darkened in anger. "He made us thake that oath remember? To not tell Harry anything until he was 'ready'," Lupin explained. "Damn that's right." Sirius fell silent,trying to find a way to circumvent the oath. His eyes lit up and a grin split his face, "He made us swear we wouldn't tell HARRY," he turned to face Narcissa, "Cissy did you you know that House Potter is an Ancient and Noble House? It has been around since the time of Merlin which isn't something a lot of Houses can claim. I think there are only a few others with that claim. Let's see..there's the Houses of Black, Bones, Longbottom, and...that's it actually." Lupin took up the narrative, "Now the Potter's are far from poor. The vault that Harry can access is simply his trust vault. The Potter's have a couple vaults as a matter of fact. Let's see there's the money vault and the heirloom vault, then they have an entire vault for books and a vault for weapons. What you might find interesting is that Albus sealed James' and Lily's will. Only Harry is able to unseal it and until Dumbledore tells him about the will, which is held at Gringotts, he won't go looking." "Why would he do that," asked Narcissa. "Because in their will they emancipate Harry and if Harry is considered an adult he wouldn't have to go back to the Dursely's. He could go wherever he wanted and Dumbledore can't have Harry outside his influence, that's a big no no." "Well," Sirius said, "I think that's enough for now. There are some other things I want to say but they can wait until later." He turned back to Harry, "Now about Wormtail, we'll let you know when we are going after him that way you can come but it won't be for a few days at least so...why don't you see about a trip to Diagon Alley?" Harry grinned, "Good idea, I need to get some more gold out of my vault. Well...I'm tired again so I'm heading back to bed." He got up and gave Sirius a hug the walked around and embraced Remus as well. When he turned around Tonks was standing there with her arms open. Harry chuckled and walked into her waiting arms. Finally he approached Narcissa and, after a moment of hesitation, hugged her as well. Her shock was clear on her face and when he pulled back he answered the unasked question, "If Sirius loves and trusts you then I can't do any less." His expression then grew thoughtful, "Sirius if we're getting Bellatrix out of her contract, then shouldn't we also get Cissa out of her's as well?" The fact that Harry accepted her so easily coupled with the fact that he cared enough about her to want to free her as well was simply overwhelming. As tears leaked out of her eyes, she drew him in for another hug. "Thank you," she whispered. Harry stepped back, a faint blush visible, and smiled. He waved to them all and turned to go when Tonks stopped him, "Harry! I think you should know...," suddenly she didn't look to sure of herself. "What is it Tonks?" "Well, some of your friends may not be who you think they are. I umm...well I overheard Molly talking with Ginny and...and Ron and what in heard didn't paint them in a good light." Harry's smile disappeared almost instantly, "What did you hear?" She licked her lips and looked around the room, Remus, Sirius, and Narcissa ere all listening intently as well. "I didn't hear the entire conversation, they were speaking in hushed tones, they obviously didn't want anyone hearing them. All I got were bits and pieces. I heard your name, Harry, along with Hermione's as well as snipets about love potions, the next few months...and then...then I heard something horrible...," tears began to fall, "Ron asked 'what are we gonna do with the half-blood's money when we get it' ...I...I'm sorry Harry." Harry sat down heavily in the chairing he had so recently vacated. His eyes darted around the room but were completely unseeing, trying to figure out how he could have been so wrong about his best mate. 'Former best mate' he corrected himself because he didn't want anything to do with him. Suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. When he looked up his eyes met the watery eyes of Narcissa. "I...I don't...I just don't understand," he whimpered. She pulled her chair over next to his and rested his head on her shoulder and he began to cry. As he sobbed the adults in the room exchanged looks and nods. "Harry," started Sirius, "I have to ask you to continue on as if you don't any of this, especially this last part. If you so happen to stumble across, say, anything of your parents, you need to have another reason for having been there. I'm sorry but if you were to let on that you know something you aren't 'supposed to' Dumbledore will do something. Who knows what but we won't like it." Harry nodded, "Can I get a room all to myself at least? I dont really wanna bunk with him if I don't have to." "You'll need a reason." "I can say it's because I can't stand Ron's snoring anymore." "Ok good. Actually I had a room all set up for you but Molly decided you sharing a room would be better. Come on let's go get you moved." After another round of hugs, as well as a thank you to Tonks and Narcissa, Sirius and Harry headed back up the stairs. They quickly and quietly gathered Harry's things and took them up two entire floors. The room they deposited it all in was nothing short of exquisite. The walls were adorned with Gryffindor colors and platters with pictures of James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius. The bed was king-sized with red curtains and a hardwood frame. There were two doors in the room, one of which led to a walk in closet and the other led to the the ensuite bathroom. The bathroom had lions for the faucets and taps and handles and the the tub was just about the size of the prefects bath at Hogwarts. "It's great Sirius," said Harry, "thanks." "Your welcome pup now get to bed, you'll know when we're going after Wormtail." he closed the door on the way out. Harry sighed and looked around his room again. There was a small common area with a coffee table and a couch. There was also a study area with a very fancy desk. He stretched then climbed into the extremely comfortable bed and quickly fell asleep. {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} The next morning wasn't exactly fun. When Harry woke up and went downstairs he had to spend half an hour convincing Mrs. Weasley about his new room and the conditions on which he moved. When he finally finished that he brought up Diagon Alley. When they tried to turn it down based on how it wasn't safe for him he suggested using glamour charms. Mrs. Weasley only grudgingly agreed when they got a few other members of the Order to accompany them. So it was a rather large group that spilled out of the Floo in the Leaky Cauldren. After dusting themselves off they all filed out into the back area and Moody tapped the brick to open the Alley. Harry told them their first stop should be Gringotts because his money bag was getting low. Before the entered the bank Harry turned to Moody, "Professor Moody I think we should take the glamours off. The goblins wouldn't react well to our attempts at deception." "Good catch boy," the ex-auror grunted and dismissed the spells before shoving him in so nobody could see. Once inside Harry allowed everyone else to go before him and when they turned to wait for him he waved them on claiming, "You lot go on ahead. I want to ask a few questions about possibly finding away to get our money faster next time. And it's not like I won't be safe, anyone who draws a wand in Gringotts will be apprehended before they can even get a spell off. Besides somebody has to keep Hermione company since she doesn't have a vault." Although Molly looked reluctant she couldn't exactly come up with a reason that was a bad thing to do and had no choice. As soon as the Weasley's and guards were gone he grabbed Hermione's hand and strode up to the first open teller. "Greetings Master goblin. My name is Harry Potter and I would like to request a meeting with my account manager of the utmost importance." The goblin raised an eyebrow at the polite yet timely manner he spoke with and gave a nod before hopping off his stool and making his way down a hallway. Five minutes later he returned and told them, "Your manager will see you now. Follow me." He led down corridor after corridor until they came to a door with shield on it. On the shield's top right hand stood a griffin and opposite it lay a lion. Splitting the center stood a magnificent sword. The lower left held an odd symbol. It was triangle with a circle inside it which had a line bisecting it. Opposite this symbol was two wands crossed. The goblin knocked thrice and the doors opened. From within came a, "Enter." Before he did so Harry turned to the teller and bowed, "Thank you for your assistance Master goblin. May your gold flow evermore and may your enemies fall before you." Leaving the shocked goblin on the hall Harry led Hermione into the room. There was a simple but ornate desk directly in front of him. Around the room were weapons of all kinds. They approached the goblin behind the desk and bowed. After tilting his head the goblin motioned for them to sit. As they were sitting he said, "I see you have have finally decided to respond to our summons Scion Potter." This caused Harry to stumble, "Umm, I'm sorry but what summons?" The goblin raised an eyebrow, "Gringotts has sent you many letters requesting that you come in, many of which I sent personally. Every time, however, you have ignored us." Harry narrowed his eyes, thinking he knew what was happening, "I deeply apologize for any insult that has been incurred but I must tell you that have no idea what letters you a speaking of." The raised eyebrow lowered then furrowed, "Let me ask you Mr. Potter, do know who I am?" "You are the Potter account manager." "I apologize I should have been clearer, do you know my name?" "Oh, umm no sir I don't...I'm sorry." "No Mr. Potter it isn't you who should be sorry. It is obvious that you haven't seen a single letter from Gringotts apparently not even your monthly statements. For the record my name is Ripjaw. No, the one who should, and will, be sorry is the person who has been intercepting you mail. Fortunately there is only one person with that capability, you magical guardian. Unfortunately your magical guardian just so happens to be Albus Dumbledore." Hermione gasped but Harry simply nodded his head. Ripsaw noticed this and said, "Mr. Potter you do not seem surprised by this information." "That is because I am not, at least not very. Let me tell you both a little story you may find intriguing..." he proceeded to tell them Sirius, Remus, and Tonks told him about his family, including everything about Wormtail. For that part to make sense he had to tell Ripjaw about his third year. When he finished Hermione was deathly pale and Ripjaw was hopping mad, quite literally in fact. The goblin hopped out of his chair and ran over to his door. Opening it he barked out something that must have been Gobbledegook to the guard outside. When he returned to his chair he informed the two humans of what he had done, "I have just ordered an audit of the Potter and Black accounts to see if there has been any tampering. I have also ordered your parents wills to be brought in so we may read them. The Black family account manager will be joining us shortly as well. If what you say is true, and you have no reason to lie, a very innocent, very powerful Lord has been imprisoned far to long. We at Gringotts shall do all we can to ensure your Ministry atones for this heinous crime." Just then a knock came and the door opened. Another goblin, who looked much like Ripjaw entered. "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger this is Hookjaw, the account manager for the Blacks and my brother." "Greetings brother, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. Ripjaw I passed a runner on my way here and he was attempting to smuggle this," he brought out a large envelope out, "out of the bank." Upon closer inspection the envelope it was revealed to contain the Potter will. "The traitor was properly taken care of," Hookjaw said. "Very good now before the will is read you need to be brought up to date." After a quick discussion in Gobbledegook they turned back. "Now let us get on with the will reading," he handed the envelope over to Harry, "Mr. Potter you are the only one who is able to open the seal." Harry swallowed and licked his lips. With a trembling hand he gripped the seal and pulled. He felt a surge of magic and the wax broke. He quickly handed the will back to a nodding Ripjaw. The goblin opened the envelope and pulled out the parchment. Ripclaw cleared his throat and began to read, "This is the last will and testament of James Ignotus Potter and Lily Jasmine Evans-Potter. The date is October first nineteen-eighty-three, any previous wills are null and void. Being of sound body and mind we declare this will be valid and final. First, foremost, and most important, the welfare of our son. Harry's guardian ship is to go to Sirius Orion Black, Harry's godfather. HE IS NOT TO GO ANYWHERE NEAR MY SISTER AND HER HUSBAND. THEY HATE ALL THINGS MAGIC AND HIS LIFE WOULD BE A LIVING HELL. Second, Peter Pettigrew. If this will is being read then Pettigrew has betrayed us to Voldemort. We allowed the illusion that Sirius was our Secret-Keeper to continue so as to hopefully add another layer of safety. If we are dead then Peter is a Death Eater. To Sirius we also leave the property in France because he so appreciated the French women. To Remus Lupin we leave 1,500,000 galleons knowing full well that he will give 500,000 of that away. We also give him the property in Hogsmeade. Moony find a good girl and make an honest man of yourself. Finally to our son, Harry. We leave him everything else including, but not limited to, the title of Lord Potter, all Potter vaults, and all other properties. We would also like to announce that here and now we are emancipating Harry. He is now an legal adult and may take up the mantle of Lord Potter. Harry know that we love you and will always be with you. You are our heart and our world, take care of yourself and everything. Watch out for Moony and Padfoot sweetheart. Oh and son, make sure Padfoot takes you to Blackbeard Reef. This is Mr. And Mrs. Prongs saying Mischief Managed." Silence reigned through the room. After several long minutes Harry finally spoke, "I'm not sure if any of you realize this but news of my hearing the will can't get out, at least for a little bit longer." At Ripjaw's raised eyebrow he continued, "I'm currently under Dumbledore's careful watch. If he got wind of this, which he would, I would be obliviated and hidden away before I could say 'uh'. Until we can free Sirius and get my guardianship changed we need to play dumb." Hookjaw was nodding thoughtfully, "Regardless it will take a while for all the paperwork to be filled out. While technically you are an adult as of now the forms to notify certain parties need to be attended to. And of course, paperwork has a tendency to get lost does it not?" This last part was said with an evil smirk. "Agreed," said Ripjaw, "As soon as you are free of the headmaster's influence send us an owl and we shall," he gave a feral grin, "attempt to find the paperwork. Now there is one more thing." He clapped his hands and a box appeared on his desk. He handed the box to Harry who opened it. Inside sat a ring, a beautiful ring. A ruby was engraved with the Potter family crest and surrounded by smaller cut stones. "Wait I can't wear this. Dumbledore will see it and he'll know what i did." The two goblins grinned again. "Incorrect Lord Potter,"said Hookjaw, "You are able make it viewable to only those that you choose." "Oh fantastic...," he pulled put the ring and a flash of magic lit the room. When it had subsided harry looked almost no different. The only thing that had changed noticeably was that harry had grown about five inches giving him a height of six feet. The other thing that had changed was his eyesight. He no longer needed his glasses which he immediately discarded. For a moment nobody spoke before harry remembered, "oh one more thing. The excuse I gave to be able to escape from some of Dumbledore's people was I wanted to ask about a way to access my trust vault more easily, is there such a way?" Ripjaw nodded, "Oh yes, there is. It's a money pouch that is connected directly to the vault. When you reach in you think about the amount you need and the bag will give it to you, from your vault of course. Would you like one Lord Potter?" "If it isn't too much trouble." "No trouble at all. Another thing you won't have known is that House Potter has been a Goblin Friend for centuries and I personally considered your parents my friends. This travesty will be dealt with a ruthlessly as if you were a goblin yourself," he opened a drawer and pulled out a sky-blue bag, "Here is the pouch for your cover story. Is there anything else I can assist with today?" "Master Ripjaw?" Harry started, he'd almost forgotten Hermione was there. "We are working under the assumption that Dumbledore may be trying do manipulate me as well. And if not the Headmaster we know of a few people that are attempting to do us harm. Is there any way to protect myself?" "There is a quite simple method to protect you Miss Granger. It has to do with Mr. Potter here. If he were to legally adopt you into his house you would be extended the same protections as him and, as your head of house, he would become your magical guardian instead of Albus Dumbledore." "Oh I could never ask-" "How do I do it," Harry interrupted. Ripjaw nodded, "You are very much like your father Lord Potter. He also would do anything for his friends. Anyway, the procedure is very simple just a few forms to sign and state that she is a member of your House in the presence of two non-involved witnesses." "Which, if you hadn't noticed, there are in this room," added Hookjaw with a smirk. Harry nodded, "Ok let's do this." "Harry...I ..I don't know what to say." "You don't have to say anything. I've always considered you family, now it will just be legal." Ripjaw brought out three rolls of parchment and spread them out, "All you need to is sign. We will fill in the pertinent information." He handed Harry a black quill with a metal tip, "Lord Potter this is a Blood Quill. It writes in the signer's own blood to make the signature binding and the adoption undoable, which Dumbledore might try once he finds out. When you write you will feel an itch on the back of your hand as it draws your blood but it will heal over automatically. Know this Lord Potter, Blood Quills are highly restricted items, even amounts us goblins. Your Ministry has deemed them, illegal except for these types of instances. They are to be used in only the signing of marriage contracts, adoptions, and magically binding contracts." Harry nodded and took the quill. He signed everywhere it said Head of House then handed the quill to Hermione who signed everywhere it said Adoptive Member. "Very good," said Ripjaw when she handed back the quill, "now just the declaration. Lord Potter this is all you need to say." he handed over one last scrap of parchment. Cleared his throat and stated, "I, Lord Harry James Potter, do so declare that Hermione Jean Granger has been legally and familially adopted into my house and now shall be Hermione Jean Granger-Potter. So Mote It Be." There was a bright flash of light and when it dissipated a new ring had appeared on Hermione's right ring finger. It only had a ruby engraved with the Potter crest. "That is a Potter family ring. The heads of the oldest of the Noble and Ancient Houses , Potter, Longbottom, Black, and Bones, used them to identify, communicate, and/or summon family members. It works just as the Head of House ring does, only those you wish to see it may see it." Hookjaws' eyebrows furrowed, "Actually I believe I read a piece of something stating that when the four oldest Houses entered into an alliance together they formed a clause that made it impossible to hide the rings of each family from each other. This means that if you come across a member of one of the other houses they will be able to see these rings, just as you will be able to see their's." Harry and Hermione nodded. "Thank you both for your time. We really need to head back so the others don't wonder where we are." Ripjaw grinned, "Fear not. After I heard your story I sent a few other goblins, who also knew your parents, to make some trouble for them. They will be successfully held up until I send word. Now we will walk you out and send word down to the tunnels." The two goblins lead then two humans out of the office down the corridors out to the main lobby. While Harry and Hermione sat down Ripjaw went up to one of the tellers and told them to let the Weasley family and the guards past. Another fifteen minutes later and the gaggle of redheads and their body guards came filing out of the cart area. Molly, Ron, and Ginny could be plainly heard, complaining about the holdup. Following the group came five goblins they were met my Hookjaw and Ripjaw. The new goblins looked over to Harry and gave a small bow. Making sure his group wasn't watching he gave a small bow back. When the group made it back to the two teens Molly immediately asked about Harry's glasses to which Harry simply responded, "the goblins got me these magical contacts." The entire time they were in Diagon Alley Harry had a smirk on his face. Whenever he was asked about it he simply said he was happy to be out. {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} It was nearing seven o'clock when the fire at Grimmauld Place flared up and spit out person after person. Sirius and Remus were talking in the kitchen when the group came back and quickly shut up when Molly came through closely followed by Ron and Ginny. "So how did everything go," Sirius asked everyone but looked directly at Harry. "Very good. Better them expected actually. We got everything we needed and more," Harry responded with a slight wink. "Excellent this way you lot won't have worry about it at the end of summer and can finish your homework and relax." "Yes a very good idea," said Mrs. Weasley, "why don't you all go put your things away and I'll start diner. Go on go on." They all trekked up the stairs to their rooms, Harry going up another level to get to his. After putting all his new supplies in his his trunk he pulled out his summer homework and sat at his desk. Fifteen minutes later found him finished with his Potions essay and starting on Charms There was a knock on his door and when he opened it he found Hermione. "Hey Harry. I was wondering if I could hang out in here until dinner?" "Sure, I'm doing my homework though so it'll be a little boring." "That's fine I brought a few books to read. If you need any help just let me know." Thanks to his own intellect and Hermione's help Harry finished his homework before Molly finished cooking. As the pair descended Hermione commented on his, apparently sudden, increased intelligence. "Well when I was little any time I got a better grade then Dudley I got beaten so I just didn't try very hard. When I started Hogwarts Ron always discouraged me from getting it done early and from doing it to well. Now that i have my own room he can't influence me like that." "Do you think I could get my own room? After what you said I don't think I can share a room with Ginny any more." "Well, you'll need a reason, but I can talk to Sirius about it." "Thank you, as for a reason well...I've always been a private person and I also like my peace and quiet so I can read in peace. Sharing a room with Ginny doesn't get me that, she always wants to talk." "That might work." At dinner harry and Hermione sat on either side Sirius. Luckily for them the seats on the other sides of them were filled by Remus and Tonks before Ron and Ginny came down. When the red headed girl entered though she glared at Hermione who raised an eyebrow. As they ate Sirius quietly asked how the trip to Gringotts went which Harry responded to with a simple 'look down'. When he saw the Potter Head of House ring he nearly choked. Remus them asked what Harry meant by 'better then expected' Harry told them to look at Hermione's right hand. The girl in question had already allowed the ring to be seen by the three adults. When they saw the family band the had to stifle gasps. "This way Dumbledore has no power over her either. Can we please take her to wherever we are going?" "Of course pup," said Sirius, "why don't you two come down here around midnight. Cissy will be here again and we can tell her about whats going on." Harry and Hermione nodded into their food and then they changed the conversation to something more common, Quidditch. That night at eleven fifty-nine three doors opened, one was the front door, one was on the second floor and one on the third. One minute later another door opened and four sets of feet descended into the kitchen. Before the last set went down however the one attached to the feet cast a proximity warning spell. After Hermione and Narcissa were introduced they all sat down and Sirius passed out butter beers. Harry and Hermione told their story of what happened at Gringotts. "That's excellent," said Remus, "this will make things all the easier. Now we won't have any trouble from Dumbledore when we leave. As for what Lily and James left me..." "You're taking it," Harry said in a no nonsense type of tone, "now before we start planning for Wormtail Hermione and I think it's a good idea for her to have her own room. We already have an excuse ready and more importantly she needs to be safe" "Ok that's fine but we can't move her tonight, it would look suspicious. Sorry Hermione." "That's fine Sirius." "Now that we have that figured out we can move onto the traitor," said Sirius. "It's really to bad we can't use my parents will. They-" Harry cut off and snapped his head towards the door. "Somebody's coming." "What? How do you know," asked Tonks "I set up a proximity spell at the door. Quickly we need to hide Narcissa before whoever it is gets here." Sirius took Narcissa to a dark corner and cast a disillusion charm on her. Just as he sat back down the door opened allowing the twins to walk in. "Hello all" "When we heard" "Ickle Harry and Hermione" "creep down the stairs" "we knew that this would be" "the perfect chance." The two spoke in their usual twinspeak, giving them all a headache. "Chance for what," asked Harry. The two sat down with solemn look on their faces. After a glance between the two the one on the right started speaking, "Well as you know we enjoy pranking people and are planning to open our own joke shop," they all nodded, "Well to do that we need to make our own products which we did." The other twin took up the tale here, "One of these products we call Extendable Ears. They're these strings and you put one end in your ear and feed the other end to where you want to listen in on." "One time when we were testing them we feed them down into the kitchen where mum, Ron, and Ginny were talking." He paused. "They were...well they were planning something horrible. They were talking about slipping you two love potions. Mum was ranting on about how a half-blood like you doesn't deserve to have all the money you do while pure bloods like us have almost nothing." "After they got Harry married to Ginny they were going to transfer all his money to our vaults, get Ginny pregnant, and annul the marriage. We love our family but we can't let them get way with this because we also see Harry as family. And, to show you that we didn't have anything to do do with this," he pulled out his wand, "I, Fred Weasley, do so solemnly swear that I had no knowledge nor was I part of the plot to manipulate Harry James Potter. So Mote It Be." George copied his brother's oath and all present relaxed visibly. "Well you two there are a few other things you need to known if you want to help us out, you do want to help right," asked Harry to which they nodded. So, Harry and his group went on and explained everything that had happened in the past few days. When they finished Narcissa came back over and sat down. When they saw her they started pleading for their lives in mocking tones of voice. With everyone on the same page they started planning the capture of Pettigrew. "In two days he will be leaving Severus's house to buy groceries." Narcissa informed them. "Well we can't capture him ourselves," said Remus, "At least we can't turn him in." "How about this," joined Hermione, "we capture Wormtail then, using rune stones, we make it impossible for him to Apparate, Portkey, and use magic. Then we send a tip to Madam Bones that she might find it interesting to visit the cottage at Godrics Hollow, where we release Peter and push him into her path." "Ingenious!" "Brilliant!" "Extraordinary!" Hermione blushed from all the praise her plan was getting, "Unfortunately I won't be able to help seeing as I am still under-age." "Oh that's not a problem," said Sirius, "Harry can just emancipate you. As your Head of House he has that right. The process is simple enough he just states that you are an emancipated minor and prest changeo you are a legal adult." Harry grinned and stated exactly what Sirius had said which was followed by a flash of light. When it vanished Hermione didn't look any different. "Well that was less then satisfying," he said. "At least any tracking charms, like the Trace, have been broken. Not even spells cast by the strongest wizards can hold up to the power of emancipation." The group of eight carefully planned out how they go about proving Sirius's innocence. Before they all went their separate ways Sirius told the four youths to watch out for each other and be on guard. {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} The next day, after Hermione moved into her own room, Ginny cornered her. "Why did you spend all evening in Harry's room," the petite red-head glared at the older girl. Hermione rolled her eyes, "I was helping him with his summer homework." it wasn't a total lie, "I had asked Ronald to join us but you know him, he wanted to wait." "Oh, ok," Ginny smiled, "just wondering." The girl made her way back downstairs and Hermione rolled her eyes at the blatant jealousy and attempt at intimidation. {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} Finally the night had arrived. All the distractions had been set up and none of the seven would be missed. The anonymous tip had been sent and they were ready. They met in the entrance hall and grabbed onto a hoop that Sirius held out. With a whirl of colors they were gone. Where they appeared could be called nothing short of dreary. They all pulled up the hoods of the cloaks they were wearing and started forward. Every corner was checked before they went around it and every so often one of them would turn and look back to make sure they weren't being followed. They had portkeyed in only a few blocks away from the store Wormtail would appear at. Narcissa had told them all she could, but couldn't show them. Currently she was sitting in her sitting room, in full view of her husband and son, so as to give her an ironclad alibi. The twins set up the distraction and they all faded into the shadows to wait. Soon enough their target appeared and Sirius sent the signal. Explosions filled the sky as fireworks shot off, making odd shapes. As the muggles and Pettigrew stared Harry, Remus, and Sirius moved to the traitor. Unknown to the rat each of the three had a rune stone in a pocket. When the formed a triangle the stones created a field that he couldn't get out of, nor could he transform. As the two Maurarders stood behind Peter Harry went up and stood in front. "Beautiful aren't they," he asked. "Yes," responded Wormtail as he looked down. When he met Harry's eyes he froze then tried to turn and run. He met the business end of two wands in his attempt. "Hello Peter."


End file.
